Dre'uain the Lame
God of Craft and Smiths; God of Industry and Hard Work Greater God Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Artifice, Creation (see below), Earth, Fire, Knowledge, Magic Symbol: Three interlocked cogwheels Garb: Crafter’s outfit (different outfits for different crafts) Favored Weapons: Warhammer Form of Worship and Holidays: Worshippers sacrifice one masterwork item per year (if they can afford it). Worshippers without the means to create or purchase masterwork items for sacrifice can purchase small tin replicas at local temples for use in sacrifices. Late summer craft festivals, earthquakes, and volcanic eruptions are also occasions when sacrifices are made to Dre’uain. Typical Worshippers: Human, gnome, dwarven, and halfling craftsmen, inventors, laborers, union organizers, maimed workers, wounded veterans, beggars Dre’uain appears as a clubfooted gnome with strong but fine-fingered hands. His flame-red hair and beard always appear singed from his labors over the forge. He has a long nose and piercingly curious eyes and wears a soot-covered apron. Hammer Mittelschmerz claims to have learned all he knows of crafting and invention from Dre’uain. Considered by many to be one of the oldest deities, Dre’uain embodies the creative mind and its ability to fashion objects and devices. Dre’uainis honored by creators, inventors, smiths, architects, and other craftsfolk of all races. His connection to earthquakes, volcanoes, and other seismic events seems to be a holdover from his earliest days as a mighty giant and earth deity. In that capacity, early myths say that he battled the primordial earth spirit Demogorgon for supremacy. The result of the battle was the crippling of Dre’uain and the reduction to his current stature as well as his loss of mastery over the earth, turning instead to mastery of its resources in invention and crafting. Demogorgon faired perhaps worse, losing his mastery over the earth in exchange for knowledge of its deepest secrets instead but at the cost of having his psyche split into two competing halves and being cast into the Ginnungagap. Since then, Dre’uain has succeeded in one of the most difficult tasks in all the multiverse; he was a gnome god who ascended to a position of respect and major worship among humans, with many adherents among dwarves and halflings as well. While dwarven crafters and inventors are more likely to venerate Dwerfater or Crugas and Dre’uain has not been adopted into the Dwarven Pantheon as a result, a fair number of dwarven craftsmen and smiths still prefer to follow his faith than the more magically oriented tenants of Crugas or the distinctly racial patronage of Dwerfater, especially among the hill dwarves who work more closely with other races. Among humans, Dre’uain not only receives veneration among inventors, craftsmen, and smiths, but his propensity for hard work and virtue of honest labors has endeared him to all manner of manual laborers. Many such laborers follow Stryme, seeing the work of the god of strength in their labors, but for those whose work is less reliant upon physical prowess and more reliant on dogged determination or dedication to tedious or repetitive tasks, Dre’uain strikes a chord. The laborers or many manufactories turn to Dre’uain for their common beliefs, which has resulted in the formation of labor unions in some locales. The presence of Dre’uain’s own clubbed foot as a model, and the tendency of some of his followers to unionize, has created a following of maimed workers among his followers. This has likewise contributed to a growing number of wounded veteran soldiers among those who follow him, turning away from their former soldier gods in their disability and looking instead to Dre’uain to sustain them. An unexpected side effect of this is that an ever-growing number of beggars — crippled and healthy alike — are beginning to flock to his faith. This latest development has created a great deal of discomfort and growing resentment among his clergy because many of these beggars are seen as individuals who eschew hard work in favor of the charity of others, which flies in the face of the very tenants of Dre’uain. Despite many temples openly preaching against the sin of sloth to discourage this or any affiliation with those they see as ne’er-do-wells, any number of almshouses and soup kitchens continue to pop up in Dre’uain’s name, though they are not formally associated with actual members of the clergy. The church hierarchy has yet to come up with a good solution to this situation, and is divided as to whether a solution is even necessary. Dre’uain is frequently associated with the elven deity known as Wayland the Smith (Weland the Smith among the Tuatha De Pantheon). Many assume they are the same god by different names and in different aspects. The dwarves vehemently deny any suggestion of this, and the churches of Dre’uain and Wayland maintain themselves as entirely separate entities. If there is a connection between Dre’uain and Wayland, neither deity has deigned to comment. Dre’uain’s temples always contain an altar composed of large metal gears intended to represent the eternal mechanisms of the cosmos, which Dre’uain is said to understand and perhaps even serve as caretaker over. True members of Dre’uain’s clergy can be identified by their ability to disassemble the interlocking cogs of Dre’uain’s holy symbols or connect them back together. This secret, known as the “Blessing of Dre’uain,” is given to them directly from the god. Others who attempt to do so must make a successful DC 45 Disable Device check. Creation Domain Granted Powers: You have a knack for creating objects from scratch. You gain a +2 competence bonus to Craft checks and Profession checks for professions and skills related to construction or creation. You gain Profession for any creation-related profession as a class skill. Creator’s Touch (Sp): With your touch, you imbue an object with +50% hit points. Alternately, if an object has the broken condition, you can remove that condition with a touch. Objects that receive additional hit points from your touch cannot receive more additional hit points as long as the first ones bestowed still remain. An object that has already received additional hit points from your touch can receive the benefits of removing the broken condition with another touch. Additional hit points to an object from this spell remain for 1 hour per cleric level you possess or until removed through damage. The removal of the broken condition from an object does not wear off, though the object can obtain the broken condition again through additional damage. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your wisdom modifier. Material Transformation (Su): At 6th level as a swift action you can give any weapon or armor you touch the properties of being made from a special material such as adamantine, cold iron, darkwood, dragonhide, mithral, or silver. The transformation lasts for a number of rounds per day equal to 1/2 your cleric level and can be ended by you with a thought as a free action. You can use this ability as many times per day on as many weapons and armor as you like as long as the total time of these transformations does not exceed your maximum allotted rounds per day. When this maximum has been reached, all objects previously transformed by you revert to their original material if they have not already done so. Domain Spells: 1st—bless water or curse water, 2nd—make whole, 3rd—create food and water, 4th—minor creation, 5th— fabricate, 6th—major creation, 7th—permanency, 8th—greater polymorph, 9th—polymorph any object.